


Weak

by Tamaraneancitizen



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaraneancitizen/pseuds/Tamaraneancitizen
Summary: Dick and Kory meet up after her time in space with the JL Odyssey.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, english it's not my mother tongue. Also this was my first NSFW fic so i hope to improve in the future.

He wasn't exactly sure how the night would turn out. Gosh, they hadn’t seen each other in a while, but he did miss her indeed. Kory was always good company for no matter what: fighting bad guys, just having a laugh, serious team talk and romance obviously. 

Not that Dick thought highly of himself these days, but he still knew the person he is today it’s probably less stupid then he was in his teen years. And she was there, ever since, looking out for him.

Was this a date? Not sure again. Did she hear about what happened with Barbara? Better not mention it at first. Why though? He wondered already knowing the answer, of course he wanted something to happen tonight.

When she opened the door, she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen, no surprise there.

The hug was a nice fright, he didn't have to awkwardly break the ice now.

“Oh, Dick! I’ve missed you!”

She smelled so good. He was weak goddammit. 

“How was space?” He tried to tone down his smile, but was failing miserably.

“Let’s go! I’ll tell you all about it on the way.”

The restaurant was quite simple and charming, no reservation needed. He didn’t want to attract much attention after all.

“Sorry if it’s a bit underwhelming.” He was kinda regretting his choice now though.

“It’s fine, I think it’s lovely here.”

“You’re lovely.”

She bursted into laughter. Damn, did he said that out loud?

“I see you haven’t changed. Good.”

The rest of the night flowed smoothly, time couldn’t go any faster. Soon (or at least it was in his mind), the staff was already starting to clean up the place.

It was fine though, he knew that until the apartment she was staying they still had a 15 minute walk and was determined to make the most out of it.

Once they reached the door, Dick stood there waiting for an invitation that never came.

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“Didn’t occur to me, no.” She was now using the sarcastic mode she’d picked after all these years living on Earth.

Richard clearly mistook the signs as he started to step inside. Kory’s face started to change and deepen up.

“Look, Richard.” She let a sigh out.” The night was lovely, it really was but…I don’t want you inside. We’ve been friends, just friends for quite a while now and I don’t wanna feel like your booty call for whenever you are in the mood. I’m sorry if I’m mistaking this setting or something, just thought you should know. I’m not stupid and as much as I don’t know what happened while I was away, I’m far too smart to guess your love life wasn’t standing still, so please just walk thru that door if you won’t hurt me again.”

Now that was a speech he wasn’t expecting. It sunk up deep inside him. It felt like an arrow had just gone thru his heart.

What did he want anyway? He lowered his head.

“I’m sorry, Kory. You know I never want to hurt you, I just…I don’t even know what I’m having for breakfast tomorrow, I can’t promise you anything.” 

“I know, I know. And already knew your answer as well.”

No cracking in her voice, she was strong. Her eyes though, couldn’t hide a little bit of sadness.

“Even if you say that.” He lifted his head again." I still want to enter. Would you please let me in?”

She was pensative for a moment, thinking if he didn’t absorb anything that she said at all, but now his ice blue eyes were staring directly at her, so she knew he got it.

“Then, please do so.”

In the beginning the mood was a little awkward, but all of that went away in the middle of the coffee.He looked at the clock, 2 a.m..  
Not a late hour for two vigilantes but late enough for the occasion. 

“I should probably go, it’s late.”

“Right. I didn’t even notice it.”

Walking to the door felt the opposite, the murdering silence made it feel like 5 years to reach it.

“We should do this again.”

“Please! Just call me whenever Boy Wonder.”

He let a little laugh out.

“Bye, then”

“Bye.” 

The hug he got now was fairly different from when he first arrived; though their mouths said they wanted it more often, the hug felt like a long term goodbye one. Kory let go first and Dick turned away to the door.

As he was walking down the street he felt this terrible weight on his shoulders, why did he always screw things up? No matter who he was with, it’s like he didn’t allow himself to stay happy for very long.

In a brief moment of clarity, he felt his pocket overly light. Damn, that’s just what he needed, go back to get his phone. For a moment he considered not even getting it since would be probably awkward as one could imagine, but there was important information there that he did not do the backup yet.

Dick knocked.

“Kory, I’m so sorry but I forgot my phone and th-“

His sentence was stopped by a kiss. Even if his mind was slightly confused now, stopping was not an option that crossed his mind.

The kiss was needy, greedy and rough. Their teeth clashed and by that they already knew what the tone for the rest of the night was going to be.

He picked her up and pinned to the closest wall. He missed this, he missed her. Kory crossed her legs on his back and started removing his shirt. Then, he started kissing her neck and was his turn now to remove her clothing. 

Her breasts were exposed now, and his mind went completely blank. He started sucking on them as she moaned softly. First circular motions around the aureole her nipple and then little loving nibbling on the center. He intercalated that with a breast massage, his hands soft and then licking the whole thing before starting the move all over again.

“Bedroom, now.” Kory chanted and he obeyed. Dick picked her up, following her directions to where the room was.

He laid her gently on the bed and positioned himself on top, to start the kissing again.

She suddenly switched places and started rubbing herself onto him. The fact that he still had his pants on was unacceptable. As he reached to pull them down, Kory’s hands stopped him.

“Let me do it.” She sounded so sexy, he couldn’t handle it.

The golden beauty started to pull down his pants very slowly as she lowered her head. Kory was now licking his throbbing cock thru his black underwear, tracing the shape of it.  


It was so hot and as hard as it could get. She then took off his underwear and was ready to dig in, pre cum dripping like mad. His mind started to wonder, trying to concentrate in other things rather than what was happening. But thinking puppies, kittens and butterflies wouldn’t help him much longer. He didn’t want to disappoint Kory and cum in 3 minutes, but it was too late already.

Semen splashed all over her mouth and she quickly swallowed it all. After a huge moan with his head facing the ceiling, he looked down only to see the gorgeousness of the golden alien licking her lips and now naughty pairs of pupiless green eyes devoured him. 

He was done, couldn’t handle it anymore .It didn’t take much and he was already half-mast; now it was his turn.

As he laid Kory down, his lips carefully caressing every part of her body to get to her inner thighs. He felt her. Not to his surprise, she too was as wet as one can get and started to arch her back.

Once her frilly red panties were on the ground, he kissed her bare vagina entirely. The sweet Jasmine smell filled the air and her nectar tasted as sweet as that.. Suddenly, the little soft grunts stopped and Kory lifted her head up.

“I want it inside now.”

No need to ask a second time. Dick stood up as fast as he could to grab the condom he left in his pants back pocket. She lifted a brow.

“Came prepared, didn’t you?”

She sounded almost a bit displeased by that, had it occurred to her earlier he was just there for sex after all. 

But it was quite impossible to stop at this point and Dick gently pressed his lips against hers. They both knew this was a conversation for later.

Kory spread her legs and he rushed his entrance. The ecstasy began to flow through their bodies, the movements and the feeling still stuck in their minds since their teen years.  


She started to scratch his back, at first she just plugged her nails on his back, but after a few good thrusts his skin was plain red. The sheets were wet with sweat and Dick found himself often getting tangled in her hair.

“Kory, turn around.”

And she remembered that too, the feeling of holding onto the bed headboard was too satisfying to let go. At this point they were pretty sure all the neighbours were up with the screaming and the bed close to breaking. 

His hands groped the curves of her body, his eyes searching for the back part of her bare neck and then going back to seeing his cock penetrating her from behind.

“I can’t take it anymore Kory, I’m gonna cum.”

“X’Hal ! Me too, me t—“ 

Even with the condom on, she felt his cock exploding inside her. So much came out, for a moment she wish it was bare back but they knew the consequences all too well for that.

He fell onto her and they laid in bed unable to move. In their youthful days they could go for 30 rounds more of that, but tonight was different. Everything felt a hundred times more intense, the air felt heavy and hot and this was enough to drain their energy. Their eyes staring at each other’s, no word was needed or said. 

Then started to caress her arm and pulled her closer, hand in hand now they just stayed still, until they fell asleep and morning came.

Dick woke up scared, practically jumping out of the bed. He was always in alert mode and even unconsciously knew he wasn’t at his regular place.

Kory was wearing a purple robe sitting on the windowsill, looking in awe at the beautiful sunrise. 

“Sorry if I woke you, Richard.”

“Richard? Why calling me that? Do you regret last night?”

She waved the “no” sign with her head.

“Do you?”

“No, never.” He came closer to her. “What made you change your mind?”

“I…I didn’t. I guess I’m just weak against you.”

“And so am I.” The former Boy Wonder hugged her from behind, her warmness filling up the place. If only time could stop.

“What does this mean for us? “She finally asked.

“I’m sorry Kory, but my mind still the same as yesterday’s. I love you, you know that, I always will, but I can’t promise you anything. Just mark my words, I won’t hurt you.”

She smiled.

“I know you won’t.” 

“Wait a second, why the playful look?”

“Here, you can’t even stand straight up still from last night.”

As she said that she kicked the back part of his knee. He fell on the ground in his knees and was as red as a tomato. Truth be told his legs were still shaking for all the nocturnal activities.

She let out a quick laugh and then stood up with a straight face, placing her feet on his chest. Dick looked up to the princess in front of him. 

“This pose…am I your servant now?”

“Weren’t you always?”

For sure that was an answer he wasn’t expecting, his eyes wide open shocked.

“Come on, stand! Let’s get some breakfast. We can deal with the serious conversation later, plus now you know what you're getting: omelette.”

Kory grinned.

Against her, he was always going to be weak.


End file.
